


Getting (Three)Some Work

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cougar - Freeform, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, MILFs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Sansa Stark brings her boyfriend Jon Snow to help her mom around the House
Relationships: Jon Snow/Catelyn Stark/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Getting (Three)Some Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davi93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davi93/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



Catelyn Stark smiled as she welcomed Jon into her home.  
"Ithank you for coming, Jon" she said.  
"Well Mrs Stark, Sansa told me that you needed some work done around here and Itold her I was pretty handy," Jon said.  
That was true. Jon and Sansa after having sex in detention had kept up their relationship.They didn't call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend since it was more of a sexual thing than anything else.They were just having fun. Sansa had mentioned after one of their hot times, which was in a gym storage closet that her mom needed some help with some manual labor and Jon told her he was good at that sort of thing.  
"Well come with me Jon. I have a list that needs to get finished. Ever since my bastard of a husband left, they've been sitting there," Catelyn said.  
Jon just nodded.  
He was soon working unclogging a sink and doing some minor work. He was working up a sweat.Time passed and Catelyn suggested to him to take a shower and she can clean his sweaty clothes. Jon shrugged and agreed. So, he was in the shower getting clean when Catelyn made her move. She and her daughter had a very open relationship and Sansa told her about her numerous times with Jon. Catelyn hadn't had her pussy tickled for a long time, not since her husband left her. Sure, she could tickle it all by herself, but it never gave her the kind of satisfaction she really needed. But now she had a virile young man to give her what she needed.  
She slipped into the bathroom wearing just her bathrobe. She took it off and it dropped to the floor. Now Catelyn kept herself in very good shape. Her breasts were still firm even at her age.They were about a C cup. She had a tight tummy and a sparsely haired cunt. She hated not having hair there so she just kept enough hair down there to keep her warm. She snuck into the shower behind Jon and grabbed his dick and began to stroke him.  
"What the!?" Jon exclaimed as he turned to see a wet Catelyn. Catelyn just grinned as she got down on her knees. She kept stroking Jon then when he was at full mast, she took it into her mouth and began to suck and bob. Jon groaned as his hand weaved through Catelyn's long luscious auburn hair.  
"Fuck." he groaned.  
Catelyn grinned as she kept sucking away at Jon. She had one hand on his thigh and the other on his sack massaging it. She then began humming and using her teeth to gently graze his sensitive flesh. Jon's hips bucked and humped her mouth. She didn't even gag when his little head hit the back of her throat. Jon began fucking Catelyn's mouth. His eyes closed. He didn't even care that he was getting a blowjob from Sansa's mom. Catelyn felt Jon's member swell then burst letting her mouth get flooded with his seed. She began swallowing it all and it was a lot. She pulled back wanting to make sure she got it all. Like her mother used to tell her, 'never waste a good thing'. Once she swallowed all of Jon's juice she pulled back. She then got up and turned her round. She pushed her ass out as she spread her legs and kept her hands on the wall.  
"Fuck me." she said breathlessly.  
Jon, who hadn't gotten soft nodded and aimed his cock into Catelyn's pussy. He groaned as he felt her cunt suck  
him in. She was tight, it surprised him.  
"You're tight," he said.  
"It's been so fucking long since I had a man down there. Now fuck me good and hard. I need it." Catelyn said. Jon nodded as he grabbed Catelyn's slick hips and began thrust in and out of her. Catelyn threw her head back with her eyes closed. God, it felt so good having a man's cock inside her inner sanctum again. She could feel him moving in and out of her and she squeezed and tighten her inner muscles never wanting it to leave her.  
"Shit, I don't want to come too soon" Jon groaned.

Catelyn grinned as she kept massaging and working the young man's member. She was going to make him spew before he made her. Jon though moved a hand down from Catelyn's hip and sought out her clit. He then began rubbing it.  
"Oh fuck, you sure are an experienced lover," Catelyn moaned.  
"I've been with a few girls before, but not a woman." Jon said.  
"Well now you have," Catelyn said as she pushed her ass back.  
They kept going in the shower. Jon finally came and Catelyn came just a few seconds after that.The water had gone cold, but neither cared as they were breathing hard.  
"That was lovely Jon, but I need more," Catelyn said as she flicked her wet hair back.  
They got out of the shower and dried each other off then Catelyn led Jon to her bedroom. She threw Jon onto the bed and then got on top of him. She stroked him back to hardness and then mounted him. She moaned as she began riding him hard and fast.  
Jon watched as Catelyn's breasts jiggle and bounce. Catelyn smirked at this as she saw where his eyes were aimed at.  
"Go on Jon, you can touch them," she said.  
Jon raised his hands and took the twin soft mounds. He gripped and squeezed them. His thumbs flicked across her hard nubs. Catelyn moaned at this as she slowed her riding. She was now rolling her hips and grinding into Jon's groin. Jon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Catelyn's cunt work his cock.  
"Oh gods," He mumbled.  
Cat grinned at this and then sped up her humping. Jon's hands were still on Cat's chest. Cat brought her breasts down and he began to feast on them with his mouth. Catelyn moaned as she was really riding Jon. Jon groaned into Catelyn's chest as he fired his load into Catelyn. Mrs Stark was ready to keep going when a voice broke the silence.  
"MOM, I'M HOME!"  
Jon's eyes widened when he heard Sansa's voice. "Shit," he cursed.  
Catelyn didn't seem to even care as she used her cunt muscles to keep him hard.  
"What are you doing, Sansa will see us." Jon hissed.  
"Then let her, I'll show her how a girl gets truly fucked." Catelyn said with a smirk.  
Sansa made her way through the house and Jon could hear her steps getting louder and closer. He was sweating hard and it had nothing to do with just having sex. He was absolutely nervous. Yes, he and Sansa weren't in a relationship (in its full meaning), but this could break the good thing they had going. If Sansa caught him fucking her mother he'd be in deep trouble and lose her pussy to fuck during school.  
"Oh, hey mom. I see you're getting all the manual work you needed done," Sansa said as she saw the scene.  
"Yes dear, now come here and get some work done too. I am sure Jon here can do us both," Catelyn said. Sansa nodded as she stripped off her clothes.This left Jon utterly confused.  
"What the fuck is going on?" he asked.  
"Oh Jon, my mother and I have an open kind of thing. Itell her about my fucks I've had and she tell me hers. When i told her about my times with you, she wanted a try. So, I said yes. She is my mother and I want what's best for her, and you're the best." Sansa said.  
Jon wasn't sure if he should be angry about being used as a boytoy or not. But then be felt Catelyn's cunt muscles work his hard shaft and decided to think about it later. He had two naked females to pleasure.That takes priority. He began moving and Catelyn moaned.  
"Oh yes Jon, that's it," she said.

"Mom, you can't have all the attention.Give me some." Sansa said.  
"Then hop on and lay that delicious pussy on my mouth," Catelyn commanded.  
Sansa did as she was told and landed her pussy onto her mother's mouth. She then moaned and rocked back and forth as she felt her mother eat her out just the way she liked it.  
"Fuck, oh mom. Yeah, eat my pussy, eat it so good. So, fucking good," Sansa moaned.  
Jon reached out and moved his hands out and cupped Sansa's tits making Sansa moan.  
"Oh Jon, pinch my nipples, tweak them baby," Sansa groaned.  
Jon obeyed as he kept thrusting away at Catelyn. Her thumbs and forefingers toyed with Sansa's nipples. He then felt Cat's cunt contract and spasm. She had come and Jon had to pull out before he came too.This left Catelyn's juices spilling out of her onto the bed. Sansa then howled in pleasure as she came all over her mother's mouth and face. She collapsed and Jon caught her.  
"Mmm, Jon. I want your cock inside me," she said.  
"Okay," Jon said.  
But Sansa stopped him before he could insert it.  
"I don't want to waste my mother's juices," she said, then licked them all off Jon's member.Once clean She allowed Jon to spear her. She moaned and Jon began to fuck her. Catelyn laid on her side and watched her daughter get fucked by Jon.  
"Darling," she cooed.  
"Yes, mom." Sansa panted.  
"I do believe we've got a new stud; don't you agree?" Catelyn asked as she reached out and began caressing her daughter's lovely breasts.  
"Yes mom, yes." Sansa moaned.  
"Good, then we should figure out a way on how to share him without him wearing out. He maybe young and full of energy, but even he needs a break in between." Catelyn said.  
"Oh gods, yes!" Sansa moaned loudly as Jon hit a sweet spot inside her. "Mom, I agree." she finished when she was able to think again.  
"Good dear, now here's what I propose." Catelyn said as she massaged Sansa's tits.  
They two discussed things as Jon fucked Sansa.Of course, they had to get Jon's input and he gave out in-between grunts and groans as he kept working in and out of Sansa.  
"Good, everything is worked out. Now let's celebrate." Catelyn said.  
"OHgods I'm coming now!" Sansa yelled.  
Jon also came himself spilling himself inside Sansa.  
"Yes, celebrations all around." Catelyn said as she went down on Jon's limp member as it slipped out Sansa's hot cave.  
The three had sex the rest of the day to celebrate their new relationship.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
